Deadly anniversary
by RowenaMerlinHolmes
Summary: It is the fifth anniversary of Arthur's coranation, and the anniversary of Uthers death. Arthur is doing his best to keep his sister, Morgana, and other enemies out of Camelot, but Merlin and gaius are just trying to keep the date as only 2 anniversaries. But the number of missing rises, and dead bodies have been found, and Arthur, is praying that he will find his Guenevere...
1. Chapter 1

Merlin sniggered: Gaius had a slight smirk on his face, but didn't dare laugh. Arthur had just tripped over gaius' cauldron and he had an extremely angry look on his face. Merlin mutttered " if looks could kill..." and him and gaius both dissolved into fits of laughter.

"May I remind you that I have the power to have you hung drawn and quartered, oh wait that's what tOnights for!" he smiled Patronisingly.

That is why they were up so early, for it would be Arthur's anniversary of coronation, the 5th to be exact, which meant it was to be celebrated withpar village party and later a celebratary ceremony and dinner imside the castle for the knights, castle workers and surrounding kingdom royalty.

All the castle workers were to be busy: the maids were to prepare dresses and clean; the other servants were to put up castle decorations; the cook and her workers were already busy cooking two feasts; and the army of Camelot were patrolling area surrounding areas for any unwanted visitors, such as Arthur's much-hated sister Morgana.

Morhana was different to arthur in almost every way. She had long dark wavy hair, dark brown eyes, which appeared almost black, and she appeared very tall. Arthur, on thecontrast had short, straight, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was strong-built, was slightly smaller than Morgana, to his embarrassment. He was a fair ruler who treated everyone equal, he was firm but could have a laugh. She, however, was evil. She treated herself as if higher in rights, and she was a harsh, torturous leader.

Arthur was more nervous on this day than he had ever been. He knew Morgana was bound to strike an attack, but there was nothing he could do to prevent. He had sent ourextra patrols,but so far, no one had been found trying to gainunwanted entry. Also, despite Arthur's struggles with his emotions, he could neverquiteabide the fact he missed Uther. There was always a hint of remorse in his eyes upon this day - his fathers anniversary of death.

Soon enough, it was 7am and the castles atmosphere was buzzing. Everyone was busying about trying to complete their jobs. Arthur made Merlin prepare him breakfast to treat Guinevere to,only to find the queen wasn't in herchambers.

"have her found Merlin!" Arthur said as though worried.

"On it!" said Merlin as he exited the room to find the 'missing' queen. Merlin searched all the castle, constantly questioning people to whether they had seen her, but often getting the reply of "TOO BUSY!".

As an hour past, merlin could not find the queen anywhere in Camelot. Arthur had knight patrols sent out to surrounding areas and Camelot.

Gwaine entered Arthur's chamber, where Arthur was sat head in hands, worrying profoundly of his wife."Sire, the queen is no where to be found in the area. I'm sorry, but the queen is gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin ran to Arthur's side before the knights could now their heads. He looked him in the eye and promised: "we will find her."

"I am nothing without her Merlin. Nothing. Without her I am lost."

"then she needs to be found." he replied.

They prepared the horses and packed days worth of food. The knights set in one direction and Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and a few other selectknights another.

-Meanwhile at Morganas. Castle-

Gwen sobbed and sobbed, boxed in a small cell, her clothes reduced tofeats, chained to a wall, haunting darkness surrounding, but yet she only sobbed for her Arthur.

"don't be so pathetic Gwen! Your so called king and husband hasn't bithered to rescue you, he probably hasn't even realised. He's not worth crying about." Morgana snarled through the heavy iron gated doorway to the cell.

"I'm not falling fOr your silly games, and neither will Arthur. He is clever enough to know its a trap. He doesn't even know I'm here! Arthur would never let camelot fall! Not even for me!" gwen shouted throughthe teartravel redeveloped down herface.

"Oh well. If that's the case, we better let Arthur know where you are! Can't have him thinking you are lost!" Morgana gave an evil but still beautiful smile, as she spoke in her patronising sarcastic tone.

"nooooo!" gwen screamed. Even gwen didn't need a torturous spell o the highpriestesses, even her very words; very presence, sent chills down her back.

-back in the woods-

"Merlin will you keep up!" Arthur snapped in a threatening tone.

"I'm right behind you. Don't get paranoid" merlin joked

Gwaine put his hand up as though to halt his followers. "there's someone there!" he whispered. Arthur and the knights guided away into a small cavnear argh. Merlin dismounted his horse and went to take a enough there was something there. It was a raven, with a small scroll of paper tied to its pulled the note off, and the bird flew away. It read:

"Dearest Arthur,

I have found your darling queen, wandering in the wood! Don't worry, she's safe. Perfectly safe. For now. Come and collect her by evening tomorrow. If you don't, she wishes you well."

Then sure enough,units what merlin had hoped not to see, was Morgan's signature decorating the bottom of the scroll.


End file.
